St Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage
by Inuhoono
Summary: All her life, she has been tormented by her past. She could never seem to let it go,,,until that fateful day. Original story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Orphanage

_Blood laid everywhere. Blood, that came from three bodies__, a mother, a father and a brother. The daughter/sister hid herself in the closet. She was about 5 years old and she shook violently from what she saw. Then from the shadows a man came out. Tall with sliver hair, which shone in the dim light, he carried a knife with her family's blood on it. He looked around, looking for her._

_The girl gave a whimper but then cover her mouth. Too late. Even through the shadows the girl could see him smile as he came to the cloest. He opened the door and looked down on her. The girl felt overwhelming fear as he raised the knife, ready to strike. The knife came down,,,_

* * *

Kynthia woke with a start, cold sweat dripped from her face. The nightmare that has haunted her ever since her family was murdered came back to her now. Kyn, as she was normally called, looked down at her shoulder and traced the scar, which went from her left shoulder to just into her left breast, with her finger. 10 years it has been since that dream was reality. The murderer tried to kill Kyn with the rest of her family. Luckily she had moved just in time so the blow was not fatal but left a deep scar on her left side of which she was looking at now. 

Kyn moved her fingers though her dirty, long black hair and sighed.

What happened after that started out well, the murderer did not get a second chance to strike before the cops came and he ran, dropping the knife. Kyn then was taken to a hospital and treated. The police searched for family to take care of her.

But that was where the good stopped. Not one of her relatives agreed to take her in for they were afraid that the killer would go after them if they did. So Kyn was taken into an orphanage.

Kynthia look around the room she was in. Dust filled walls were all around her, cockroaches moved from here to there on the floor and dirty clothes acted as blankets for her.

This is the life she entered when she came to St. Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage. Miss. Leblanc was the founder and director of the building. She was a woman who only saw kids as things that you use to make money from or to throw away.

She saw Kyn as trash, due to her scar and had put her in the state of living she is in now.

Kynthia's belly rumbled and she pushed the dirty clothes off her. "Guess it's time for breakfast," Kyn said to herself and laughed. 'Breakfast' would be no more then a couple pieces of toast and some gruel.

Kyn got up and went down stairs. When she got to the last step she looked around quickly and strained her ears for any sound. Nothing. Kyn gave a sigh of relief; she didn't feel like meeting those three just yet.

Kyn made her way through some doors and into the kitchen. It was empty, as always, with only half a peace of toast and some gray milk. Kynthia gave grunt and walked out of the kitchen. _'Today,'_ she thought. _'Today I'm going to get a real breakfast. A_ _breakfast from the Front House.'_

Now it should be pointed out to the reader that in St. Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage there are two parts of the orphanage, made by Miss Leblanc. The Front House is where the children who appear that they could be sold are put. A place where kids are fed three times a day, every day. Where the meals are **meals.** Where they have the softest pillows, beds, blankets, chairs - you name it. Where everything is clean and healthy and, well to put it simply, a display case.

And the Back House, where our heroine Kynthia lives is, to once again put it simply, a dusty old storage box. Or the exact opposite of the front house.

What Kyn was thinking about doing was unthinkable but that's exactly what she was doing, thinking.

Kynthia walked through a hallway and took a left. Already she could smell bacon and eggs. Kyn licked her lips and quickened her pace. After she took another left she found herself at the door that led to the Front House, the only door that connected the two houses. Kyn took a deep breath, walked up to the door, let the breath go and opened the door.

* * *

Aerith Gainsborough took a deep breath, walked up to the door, let the breath go and opened the door. When she walked in she was greeted by the sight of happy children running and playing with each other. The walls were a comforting red as was the furniture. Aerith only walked in a couple of feet when a women came rushing to her. Wearing a reddish-purple blouse with a same color skirt. "Miss. Gainsborough," the women greeted. "I'm so glad that you're here. I'm Miss. Leblanc; I believe we talked on the phone." 

"Yes, we did." Aerith confirmed and put out her hand in greeting.

"Ooh you don't know how happy I am to greet you." Leblanc said taking the hand and shaking quite eagerly, which also shook Aerith. "I do hope you find the child you're looking for. Although I know you will, I know it!"

Aerith was able to get herself out of the violent greeting and give a smile. "I hope I can find the right child, too."

"Well let me give you the tour, most children are eating right now but there are still a few who you can see."

Leblanc pulled Aerith by the sleeve deeper into the orphanage. She pointed to some of the children and told Aerith about them. "That's Jake; he's a cute little boy. That's Grace; very energetic. Over there is Sorin; good little lad and over there is his brother Hikari; a determined boy he is. Oh and there's Okan… say what were you looking for again?"

Aerith gave a deep sigh. "I wanted to find a child who can help me with my flower shop and give me company."

Leblanc raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just hire someone to help you? In the long run it would be cheaper; I mean you only have to pay for the hours that they work. Not for their food, their clothes or anything else."

"I know, but as I had said before Miss Leblanc. I want a child who can keep me company and if I just hire a child they'll just see me as the boss. Not someone who cares about them."

"Then why not have a kid of your own?"

"I would," Aerith sighed. "But you see I have some . . . problems."

"Oh. Yes, I do see." Leblanc gave a smile. If Aerith hadn't known better, she would have said that the smile was cruel and fake. "Well if it's a child that will help out and give you company there's Alex right over there; a natural born leader. In that chair over there is Umiyuri; a _**very**_ good drawer. And over there is…" Leblanc was interrupted a crash and a shout from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked and went to see when Leblanc went in front of her, blocking her from going any further.

"Oh it's nothing!" Miss. Leblanc said with a fake smile.

"Someone must have burnt themselves, nothing to worry about." Leblanc turned around and muttered something about a 'Back House' as she walked away.

When Leblanc turned a corner Aerith followed slowly behind. She turned the same corner Leblanc did and walked down the hallway and stopped at a door that had 'Kitchen' on it. Through the door Aerith heard some voices but could not make anything out. Aerith put her ear to the door. "No we shouldn't do it right now." Aerith heard Leblanc's voice say. "Let's wait until Miss Gainsborough grabs a brat and leaves."

"O.K., boss." said two male voices.

Aerith heard foot steps and backed away just as the door opened. Leblanc's face went white with shock but she was able to put on her mask of false greeting. "Oh Miss Gainsborough, I didn't realized you were here. Would you like to look at more children or have you made up your mind?"

"No I haven't. I would like to look at some more." Aerith said quickly, she wanted to ask the women what they were talking about but decided not to.

Aerith thought that Leblanc's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Okay, take your time." She said with a smile.

As she was being dragged by Leblanc and half-listening to what she was saying, Aerith looked down one hall way and saw a door.

"Umm, Miss Leblanc, where does that door lead to?" Aerith asked the director.

"Oh, that," Leblanc almost growled. "It's nothing, just the storage room where we put our unwanted things." This was partly true.

As she was being dragged, Aerith turned her head to get a last look at the door.

* * *

Kynthia turned her head to get a last look at the door. She couldn't believe that she just stole from the Front house! She turned a corner and sat down. She put her head around the corner to see if anyone had followed. Nobody. 

Kyn let a shaky breath go. _'Someone must be looking for a brat,'_ Kyn thought. It was the only explanation.

Kyn looked down at her treasure; 2 freshly baked buns, a sausage, some bacon and a hard boiled egg. Kyn licked her lips, this was a meal fit for a king by Kynthia's standers. She picked up a bun and sank her teeth into it. Tears came to Kyn's eyes at the taste of the bun; it was so fresh, so good. Kyn wolfed down the rest of the bun and the second. She turned her teeth to the sausage and even more tears came to her Kyn's eyes when her tongue came in contact with the meat. In about five minutes all the food was gone and Kyn stomach was now at least partly full.

Kynthia got back up and was about to go back to her room when; "Enjoyed your meal, Kyn?"

Kyn gave an almost animal like growl and turn to the voice.

"Took you long enough Seifer."

A boy about two years older than Kyn stepped out of the shadows and gave her a smirk. "I just thought I would give you time to enjoy yourself before I teach you your latest lesson."

Seifer was a boy who had been at the orphanage since he was

very little, younger then Kynthia. Because of his violent attitude

Leblanc had put him in the back house. Despite that, he was very loyal to the old hag.

"Oh how kind of you." Kyn said with fake thanks. "Although I'm surprised that your stupid cattle hadn't come with you to 'teach' me."

"Kyn, Kyn, Kyn." Seifer said shaking a finger. "Now do you really think that I wouldn't let my best students help me with this?"

Kyn turned around quickly to see a girl with sliver-blue hair and a boy with a bulky mass and brown hair.

"Rai and Fuu." Kynthia growled.

"You shouldn't steal from the Front House, y'know!" Rai said.

"Lesson time." Fuu put in.

Seifer, Rai and Fuu, were the other residents of Back House. When Kynthia first came to Back House Miss Leblanc made an offer.

Kyn could be her little pet. A pet that stole from stores and begged on the streets for money. Money which would go straight to Miss Leblanc. She would even have Kyn spread bad rumors about other orphanages. Kyn naturally refused. Leblanc then ordered her little pets to 'teach' Kynthia how to listen to her benefactors.

Now, it was time for one of these lessons.

"Sorry guys, but you may find that I won't be as easy to bring down as before." Kyn said with a smirk and ran off down a hall, Seifer and friends following close behind.

Normally, Kyn would only be able to go down a couple of hallways before she became tired enough for the three to get her. But thanks to the more then average breakfast, Kyn had more energy to run and take sharp corners.

As the chase continued, Seifer shouted a command that Kyn did not hear. She could not turn her head because that would slow her down and every bit of speed counted. Kyn turned another corner and when she was about halfway through she felt a hard body ram against her. It banged her against a wall and blood came into her mouth.

"Great plan Seifer, y'know!" The voice of Rai said. "Now we have her, y'know!"

"Brilliant." Fuu's voice said shortly.

"You guys are too kind," Seifer's cocky voice said. "It wasn't really that hard to figure out. I knew this idiot wouldn't see it coming. Now then!"

Kynthia felt her body being lifted up by both arms. Another hand grabbed her head so that she was looking into the dirty faces of Seifer.

"Now Kyn," Seifer's voice had fake caring in it. "Would you please tell me why you stole from Front House? You know we are _**never**_ to enter that place."

"Is there something wrong with getting a decent breakfast?" Kynthia spat and felt a knee jab into her stomach.

"Did you really think that I would take that excuse?" Seifer asked, bending down to her level. "We get fed well enough here. Isn't that right, Rai, Fuu?"

"Best meals you could get y'know!"

"Good."

Seifer gave a short laugh. "See? We get fed well and you want to know why, Kyn? Well I'll tell ya! It's because we work _with_ Leblanc, not against her."

"You could beat me to an inch of my life Seifer," Kyn said glaring up at the blonde haired boy. "But there is no way, in this or any other world that I am going to work for that bitch!" Kynthia felt a fist make contact with her face and then a kick at the spine.

"Kyn," Seifer growled and gave a kicked to her ribs. "You do realize that you are not making this any easier for us or for yourself."

"Give in." Fuu grunted.

"Sorry guys." Kyn said, spitting out some blood and grinning. "I told you before; I'm not going down that easily, especially today!"

With that, Kyn swiped her legs under Rai, causing him to trip and fall. The added weight and unevenness also caused Fuu to fall; only, unlike Rai, she fell on Kyn.

Kynthia realized that Rai and Fuu were no longer holding her. She elbowed Fuu very hard to get the sliver haired girl off of her. Then she got up quickly and ran down the hall and turning a corner.

All of this happened in the spam of about 10-15 seconds. Seifer was still shocked to see his companions fall and couldn't respond to Kyn's escape. Rai soon got up and was about to follow her but stopped at Seifer's voice.

"Forget it!" the blond haired boy said.

"B-but Seifer," Rai argued. "We have to get her, y'know! We still need to…"

"I said forget it!" Seifer shouted, cutting Rai off. "There's no way we're going to be able to get her right now. Beside, Miss Leblanc will punish her right after who-ever-is-here gets a brat. That'll be when we strike."

"Brilliant." Fuu commented.

"Seifer always knows what to do, y'know!" Rai said punching the air with his fist.

Kynthia did not hear any of this as she kept running and took another left. She stopped when she could not hear any footsteps behind. Kyn took in some deep breaths to clam herself down. "Man," she said to herself. "I got off easy there. Oh well, I'm not complaining."

Kyn then checked to see if any bone in her body was broken. She touched her side where Seifer had kicked her and flinched in pain. It didn't seem broken but it was badly bruised. Her jaw was okay although some teeth were loose and it hurt if she moved her back too far.

Kyn sighed, her spine and her jaw she could go on fine with but her ribs need attention. If she got hit there again today she would be in serious trouble. As Kyn went back down the hallway and took a right. She took the long way to the medicine room; she didn't want to meet up with Seifer & co again.

As she walked, Kyn thought about all the beatings she would get. Not just from Seifer, but from Leblanc and her workers. Kynthia gave a sigh; she couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Aerith gave a sigh; she couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She knew it would be hard picking a child but she didn't think it would be _**this**_ hard. There were so many to choose from, she didn't even know where to start. 

There was this little boy, Xyn, who seem to be a nice boy but he was very shy. Then there was this girl, Haku, who had a lot of energy but that also went against her. To mention more would fill many books.

Leblanc didn't make things easier. The director would not let her be. Before Aerith had time to register one child, Leblanc was already talking about another. Not to mention the 'witty' jokes she constantly made. After some reassuring and threatening to leave, Aerith was finally able to get the women off her tail.

Now Aerith walked around the orphanage watching the children's behavior. Once again, for about the thousandth time, she had no idea who to pick. So many kids - so many choices. Aerith had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Out of the corner of her eye Aerith could see Leblanc looking in on her. Leblanc was gripping her skirt tightly in frustration and then turning to attend to something else.

Sighing again, Aerith made her way to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would help. As she walked Aerith went past a door and stopped. Aerith leaned her head back and looked at the door.

It was the same door that Leblanc had dragged her by after the 'accident'.

Aerith moved back a couple of steps and walked up to the door. She knew that, according to Leblanc, this was the storage room. Yet…there was something about it that Aerith wanted to see. She grabbed the handle and froze.

'_What was there to see in a storage room?'_ Aerith asked herself, thinking things over. Now this was very logical thinking. After all, other then brooms, boxes and other junk, what would one find in a storage room?

So after a few seconds of thinking things through, Aerith opened the door.

Aerith coughed when she entered. Dust was on just about every surface. She jumped a bit when she felt a cockroach run across her foot.

She closed the door and went in further. Dirt gave the dust company on the walls and floor. Aerith looked at the 'storage room' in amazement and disbelief.

'_If this is a storage room, it's the biggest storage room I've ever seem…and the dirtiest__,' _Aerith thought as she turned a corner. _'How could anyone leave any room like this?' _

Aerith stopped suddenly and lifted her eyes from the floor. She thought she heard the _clank-clank_ of glass hitting glass. Aerith strained her ears to try to catch the noise again. _Clank-Clank. _Aerith whipped her head to the left were the sound came from. She waited again to see if it really did come from there. The sound came again from the same spot and this time it was accompanied by some muffled swears.

Aerith slowly walked down the hallway. She stopped at a door frame with no door and looked in.

Inside there was a table, a few scattered chairs, a counter and some cabinets above it. Dust and grit covered every surface. On the counter was a person. The cabinet's door block the person's face but Aerith guessed that it was a girl.

Aerith could hear the girl moving some glass and muttering swears under her breath. Aerith took a couple of steps into the room. The girl kept rummaging through the cabinet, throwing an empty bottle on to the floor. Aerith some more steps into the dust filled room. The girl still did not notice her. After Aerith took a few more steps, the girl gave a cry of joy. She closed the cabinet door and held a faded green glass bottle in her head.

Aerith could now see that the person _was_ a girl. She had very dirty black hair and just as, if not more, dirty clothes. Brown clothes. The dirt covered her almost like a second skin.

"Alright, I hit the jackpot!" The girl cried out, holding the faded glass up high, still not noticing Aerith. "This has got to be the cleanest potion I've found yet!"

The girl slipped off the counter and looked down gleefully on the green bottle. Aerith thought she saw something on the girl's left shoulder.

Aerith moved a little more into the room, half hoping that the girl would notice her. She didn't. The girl moved the potion to her lips and was about to drink it when Aerith tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Aerith asked.

The girl gasped, whipped around to face Aerith and dropped the potion that came crashing to the ground. Aerith jumped back to avoid the scattered glass. She looked down at the smashed potion then she looked up at the girl.

The girl stood open mouthed, looking at the now broken potion. The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at Aerith. Aerith could see a mixture of hate and fear in the girl's eye. The girl moved her mouth around trying to form words but gave up and looked at the ground, clutching her fists tightly.

After a tense moment the girl finally said. "My rib is hurt OK!?" She turned to look Aerith straight in the eye. "If I'm going to beaten every day you can't expect that I'm not going to get _some_kind of serious injury! I just need some kind potion, _**any**_ kind of potion! Then you can beat me to bloody pulp! How does that sound!?"

"Beaten!?" Aerith asked a startled and confused. "What do you mean beaten?"

The girl scoffed at Aerith's confusion. "Oh don't try to give me that bull!" She shouted. "That has got to be the lamest trick in the book! Although, I'm glad to see that you half-wit morons are coming up with new things!"

Aerith shook her head. "I really don't know what you're talking about and it's not a trick! Most importantly, I do not want to hurt you in anyway." Aerith tried to walk to the girl but she backed away.

"You must be new," the girl said as she backed away. "The new ones always say that. 'Oh we're not going to hurt you, we want to be your friend, we just want to help you…' and other such bull!"

Aerith shook her head again; she couldn't believe what this girl was saying about her. No one had ever said these kinds of things to her, _ever._

"Please," Aerith pleaded and a few more steps towards the girl. "I really don't want to hurt you. Why won't you believe me?"

The girl scoffed again, still backing away. "Persistent aren't you, with that whole playing dumb act. I have to admit, though, I'm almost believing you! Of course, there's no way that I am going to fall into that trap. I'm too…" The girl stopped talking when her foot touched a wall and she realized that she had backed herself into a corner.

The girl looked back and then looked at Aerith, complete fear was in her eyes. Aerith was in front of her and blocked any means of escape.

"Just get it over quickly," The girl begged. "Seifer already did a beating on me and Leblanc is going to have her turn just as soon as who-ever is here leaves with a brat."

Aerith sighed; she did not want to tell the girl that she was that who-ever. There was no way that the girl would believe her.

Aerith looked at the girl for a moment then she reached out her hand. The girl closed her eyes and turned away, bracing herself for the 'punch'. Aerith stopped her hand; the girl's reaction hurt her deeply. After a few seconds Aerith continued to move her hand towards the girl until it rested gently on her head.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at Aerith. Confusion was all over her face.

"I told you," Aerith said gently. "I don't want to hurt you and I really don't know what you are talking about."

The girl looked at Aerith for a bit and then shook Aerith's hand off.

"You're clever," The girl said with a laugh. "Almost had me for a bit. Almost got me to believe. No one has ever tried that on me." The girl shook her head and gave another laugh.

Aerith gave a very deep sigh. _'How am I ever going to get this girl to trust me?'_ Aerith thought and then she got an idea.

Aerith got out her purse and started to rummage through it. "You said that your rib was hurt, right?" Aerith asked, still looking for something in her purse.

"Yeah…" The girl said confused.

Aerith had to move some things around before she found what she was looking for.

"Good thing I always keep at least one of these with me." Aerith said and took a shinning potion. "Here, this should make it better."

The girl stared at the offered potion and then at Aerith, looking for some sign of trickery.

Aerith gave a smile. A true, gentle smile.

The girl looked down at the potion again. Reached out her hand, stopped, then she snatched it quickly from Aerith. The girl held the potion close and looked up at Aerith, to see her reaction.

"Go ahead, drink it. I'm not going to take it and it's not poisoned." Aerith said softly.

The girl looked down at the potion again and, after some moments, drank the whole bottle in one gulp. She coughed as some of the liquid went down her windpipe but most of it went into her body.

"There! How do you feel now?" Aerith asked.

The girl coughed a little more but answered. "A lot better thanks." She gave Aerith a smile.

Aerith smiled back and said. "Now about that hair of yours." She was about to look through her purse again when she heard footsteps behind her.

Aerith turned and saw a white faced Leblanc and two men behind her, one was fat and round, the other was as skinny as a stick. The girl gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Miss Gainsborough!" Leblanc shouted. "What are you doing here!?" Then she said in a gentler tone. "You really shouldn't be here Miss Gainsborough, who knows what could have happen."

Leblanc grabbed Aerith by the arm and as she pulled Aerith away, she saw the girl.

"W-what, what are _you_ doing here! Haven't you gotten yourself into enough trouble!? Let's go, Miss Gainsborough," Leblanc hissed. Then said to the two men. "You know what to do!"

"Yes boss!" The men answered.

As Aerith was dragged out of the room, she tried to look back to get one last glimpse of the girl but Leblanc gave a hard tug which turned Aerith around.

The two women did not speak until they were out of the 'storage room'. There Leblanc turned and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Gainsborough. It is most unfortunate what happens in there."

"What does happen in there and what is that room really?" Aerith asked, glaring at the director.

Leblanc sighed and it almost looked like she was on the verge of tears. _Almost._ "You see Miss Gainsborough, here at St. Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage, there are some children who just don't fit with the others, or society. Whether it's because they are too violent or they just don't look good, these children like to keep themselves apart from the others. They go into what we call the 'Back House'," Here Leblanc pointed to the door. "You see that is their sanctuary, there place of peace. Oh, we try to get the kids out of their shells, and sometimes it works, but unfortunately we can not help them all."

Aerith was not satisfied with this.

"But why is it so dirty in there and what are the 'beatings' that girl was talking about?" Aerith asked.

"Well, the room is so dirty because whenever we try to clean it the children always chase them away." Leblanc answered.

"And the beatings? What are those men doing to her right now?"

"Oh you mustn't listen to those kids, they lie through their teeth and those men back there, very fine men they are, are just calming that girl down."

Before Aerith could ask any more questions, Leblanc changed the subject.

"But lets not have such disturbing talk ruin your day. After all, you still need to find a child."

Aerith gave her a cool stare. "There's no need for that Miss Leblanc, I've already chosen."

"Wonderful!" Leblanc said, suddenly as happy as a clown. "We must go to talk of the matter." Leblanc lead the way to her office.

Leblanc's office was a comforting red like the rest of the orphanage (or a least half of it) and Leblanc sat down on a high comfortable looking chair. Leblanc made a sign for Aerith to sit in a chair right in front of her.

"So," Leblanc said getting right down to business. "Who's the lucky kid that's going home with you?"

Aerith look Leblanc straight in the eye. "What is the name of the girl I was talking to in the 'Back House'?"

Leblanc blinked a few time then asked annoyed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, I would like my question answered," Aerith said, her voice even.

"Well…her name is Kynthia but, by all that is good, why do you want to know that!?"

"Because, Miss Leblanc, it is this girl, Kynthia, who I am adopting."

For about the third time that day, all of Leblanc's color drained from her face.

"B-b-but," Leblanc stammered. "Why!? Why do you want that misprint of a girl!?"

"Because Miss Leblanc," Aerith said her voice still cool. "I believe that that girl would be perfect for me and if you refuse to give her to me, I will tell the CAS. I'm sure they would be very interested in that Back House."

Aerith looked at the other person, wanting to see what the she would do.

* * *

Kynthia looked at the two men, wanting to see what they would do. 

"You really have caused quite an uproar today," the skinny one said.

"Yeah, you're lucky that the boss hasn't done anything till now," the round one added.

Kyn walked slowly to the left, trying to find an escape route. She scanned the room and found a gap between the two men. It would be slim; if they caught her they would beat her even harder.

But Kynthia didn't care, not since the Angel came. In fact, she wanted them to beat her harder. They might as well kill her if she could not see the Angel again. Kyn _knew_ that she would never see the Angel again, so what was the point.

Kyn ran, she got through the gap and to the doorway when she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt. She was jerked back and landed on her side. The two men stood above her.

"Man, you aren't too smart today are you?" the fat one asked.

"Indeed," the skinny one agreed. "It seems as though Seifer hasn't been doing his job."

"Well we'll just have to do it for them!"

Kyn felt a kick at her back, then one in the knees. She was lifted and a fist made contact with her stomach. As the assault continued Kyn just stayed limp, she saw no point in fighting back.

The skinny one was about to throw another punch when he heard someone call their names.

"Logos, Ormi!" It was one of the attendants.

Both men stopped what they were doing. Logos (aka 'the skinny one') looked back and shouted. "Sorry but we're a little busy right now!"

Ormi (aka 'the fat/round one') dropped Kynthia and shouted, "Yeah, Boss's orders."

The attendants appeared in the door and leaned on the frame.

"Well these are the Boss's orders too," The attendant said. "She wants me to bring the girl to her office."

Logos and Ormi stared at the attendant. Even Kynthia lifted herself up a bit and stared. All three were thinking the same thing; '_What would Leblanc want with her?'_ (Except Ormi thought 'Boss' and Kyn thought 'the old hag')

"B-but **WHY!?**" Logos asked, bewailed.

"How the hell should I know?" The attendant said shrugging, she then turned to Kynthia. "Get up you filthy whore, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Kyn did as she was told and followed the attendant, leaving behind a stunned Ormi and Logos.

Soon they were out of the Back House. As they made their way to Leblanc's office Kyn noticed that the attendant was taking a lot of corners, probably so that none of the children saw her.

Before Kyn knew it, they were standing in front of a door and then turned sharply.

"Now," the attendant hissed. "I want you to behave yourself while you are in there, or else! Understand?"

Kyn nodded, still not knowing what was going on. The attendant opened the door and Kyn walked in. She gasped.

Not three feet away from her was the Angel! Kynthia could not believe it. Here thought that she would never see the Angel again and yet, the Angel was here.

"Miss Kynthia," Leblanc said, snapping Kyn from her thoughts. "This here is Miss Aerith Gainsborough."

Aerith got up from her chair outstretched her hand.

"Hello there," Aerith greeted with a smile. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before; I guess I just did not know what to say."

"Hi," Kyn said, shaking the hand.

Leblanc gave a groan of disgust and said, "Now Miss Gainsborough here has made an interesting proposal. She would like to adopt you." Kyn's heart stopped. "Of course you'll have to agree to this an-"

"I'll go!!" Kynthia yelled. "I'll go, when can we leave!?"

Leblanc gave a groan and Aerith had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well," Leblanc groaned on. "Miss Gainsborough will first have to sign some papers and pay the fee."

"Alright," Aerith half laughed.

Leblanc showed Aerith some papers. Aerith signed most of them; some Kyn had to write her name as well. During all this time Kynthia was in a daze, time seemed to have slowed.

After an eternity, Aerith handed over the check and turn to Kynthia with a smile.

"Well, you ready to go home Kynthia?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kyn said, still in a daze. Home, she had not heard that word in a long time.

"Thank you for coming to St. Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage," Leblanc grumbled.

"Nothing to it," Aerith said and left the room, Kynthia following close behind.

As Kyn followed Aerith out of the orphanage, she noticed all of the children and attendants staring at them. Kyn figured that the children were trying to figure out who she was, while the attendants were wondering what the heck she was doing outside of Back House.

They finally made it outside and Kyn looked around. It had been many years since Kyn had been outside of the orphanage and what would have looked like a normal parking lot to us, with some grass and some trees, was a beautiful place to Kyn.

"Kynthia" Aerith called out.

Kyn shook her head and saw that Aerith was at her car while she was still on the door step. She quickly made her way to the car and got in. Aerith gave a laugh and also went into the car.

Though it has been many more years since Kyn had been in a car, she still knew how to put her seat belt on.

As the car pulled out of St. Mary's Perfect Children Orphanage Kynthia looked out the window. It was then that she realized that for the first time in 9 years, she was going home.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I've been working on and off this story for quite a while**** (like 6 months) so you better have liked it! ******

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other character from other Final Fantasy game. I just own Kyn. **


	2. Home, Home Again

Home, Home Again

For the longest time, the car in which Aerith drove her newly adopted daughter home was quiet.

Aerith struggled to come up with a conversation starter. It wasn't that Aerith didn't have any questions or comments, she had plenty of those. She just couldn't seem to get the words out for fear of asking or saying the wrong thing.

Aerith, while still keeping one eye on road, looked out of the corner of her eye at Kynthia. The girl was still looking out of the car window at the passing scenery. Aerith once again noticed the scar on the girl's shoulder.

"So…is that scar on your shoulder a birth mark?" Aerith asked even though she already knew the answer, or a least thought she did.

"No, it isn't. The killer gave it to me when he tried to kill me." Kyn said matter-of-factly, still looking out the window.

Aerith clutched the steering wheel. She couldn't believe what she just heard or how Kyn had put it.

"What killer?" Aerith could not help but ask, taking a quick look at Kyn.

"My family was murdered," Kyn sighed. "He tried to get me too, but I dodged and he didn't get a second chance. That was how I ended up in that orphanage."

"But why didn't any relatives take you in?"

"To scared, they were afraid the killer would come after them next if they took me in."

"I'm sorry, for your loss and for asking." Aerith said sadly.

Kyn gave a short laugh. "What's there to be sorry about? You would have found out soon enough anyways. After all I am your daughter now, aren't I?" Kyn turned to Aerith with real concern in her blue-green eyes.

Aerith laughed. "Yes you are. Papers and everything."

Kyn gave sigh of relief which made Aerith laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Kynthia asked.

Aerith slowly stopped laughing and answered Kyn's question. "It's nothing, I really shouldn't be laughing. After all you've been through I really shouldn't have."

Kynthia stared at Aerith, still confused but she decided not to press the matter.

"So, were there any others in the 'Back House'?" Aerith asked, not wanting to have the uncomfortable silence again.

"Just me and three others, they were Seifer, Rai and Fuu. All the others either died or they got out."

This time Aerith was confused. "Wait, you're saying that there was a way to get out of the Back House?"

"Yep," Kynthia answered simply. "If you did enough of Leblanc's dirty work she'd let you out. Not many have done it, I only know of one. I think his name was Sorin."

"Sorin," Aerith mumbled, remembering the name. "I think that was one of the children Leblanc recommended."

"Figures," Kynthia scoffed. "She more then likely wants to get rid of him as soon as possible. I overheard from Seifer that he and his brother don't really get along too well. Leblanc took Sorin's brother into the Front House when they first got there, you see, and I think Sorin was looking to even things up."

"So what about those other three you mentioned, Seifer, Rai and Fuu? Are they going into the Front House?" Aerith asked.

Kyn shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, though I would think that Leblanc would keep them in there for a least a little bit longer. You see, they were supposed to 'teach' me but since you got me out of there before they did that, well, Leblanc has to find some way to punish them."

"Yeah, I guess." Aerith said quietly, she hated to admit that such evils were in the world.

Soon after the conversation, Aerith pulled into the drive way of a pink house. Aerith put the car into 'park' and turned to Kyn.

"Well," Aerith said with a smile. "We're here. Welcome home Kynthia."

* * *

Kyn got out of the car along with Aerith. She looked around her new home.

The house had two stories, was pink and had a brown roof. Green grass was beside the driveway and went into the backyard, a fairly tall tree was to the right. Past the tree was a building with no roof and crumbling walls.

"Um, Aerith, what's that?" Kyn asked pointing at the old building.

Aerith turned around and looked at what Kyn was pointing at. "Oh, that's a church or, at least, it _was_ a church. It's too ruined to be of use now, though I do use it to grow some of my flowers. I'll show you them after you get settled in."

"Church," Kynthia mumbled, the word sounded familiar but she could not think of where she heard of it before. She decided to ask about it later.

Kyn followed Aerith up the steps to the dark brown door. Aerith reached into her purse and took out a sliver key. She put into a keyhole and turned it to unlock the door.

Inside the walls were white with a hint of pink in them. The tiles had decorative patterns of green and white and the carpet that was past the tiles was a light blue. A room that had comfortable looking furniture was to the right and past that was a kitchen.

Even though Kyn had only been in the house for about two minutes at the most, it was the most beautiful place that she had ever seen.

"Well would you like me to show you around?" Aerith asked with a smile.

Kyn was taken out of her trance and nodded slowly. Aerith gave small laugh and showed Kyn the rest of the house.

"This is the living room," Aerith said pointing to the room on the right. "Past that is the kitchen; behind it is the dinning room and down here is the bathroom. The stairs to your right lead to the second floor were I grow some of my flowers and up ahead is your bedroom." Aerith walked down farther into the hallway and opened a door, showing a room with slightly blue walls and grey carpet. Inside was a double bed with a green blanket, a lighter green sheet and white pillows. A window faced the broken down church. A dresser was to the front of the room and closet was on the right side.

Kynthia was stunned. "T-This room… is it really mine?"

Aerith gave an even brighter smile. "But of course! I knew I was getting someone soon so I had to get a room ready for them."

Kyn was speechless; Aerith chuckled again and showed her own room.

The room had pink walls and a green carpet. A dresser was on the right, a closet in front of a pink bed and there was a window that faced the back yard.

"Now," Aerith said quickly turning to Kyn. "What do you want to do first? Eat or take a bath? Personally I think you take a bath before you eat."

Kyn looked down and saw that where she had stepped there was dirt and dust. Kyn hanged her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Aerith laughed again, Kyn could swear that this woman laughed more then she talked. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that the orphanage didn't take good enough care of you."

Aerith showed Kyn the bath room and pointed to two knobs that were above a tap.

"The one to the right makes the water hotter, when you turn it left, and the one to the right makes the water colder, when you turn it left," Aerith explained. "You can move the knobs around until you find the temperature of water your most comfortable with. Just make sure you don't fill the tub up too much."

"Okay," Kyn said nodding.

Aerith gave another smile. "I know it may sound complicated but you'll get the hang of it in no time. Now," Aerith reached for a bottle and showed it to Kyn. "This is shampoo, you use it to clean your hair and this," Aerith put the bottle down and picked up a white rock. "Is soap, you use it to clean your body."

Kyn tilted her head in confusion. "That's soap?"

Aerith laughed once again. "Of course it is what else could it be?"

Kyn shrugged, the soap she was use to was grey and very hard.

"Also put this into the hole just under the tap," Aerith picked up a yellowish-white cork of some sort. "Now," Aerith continued, "I didn't buy any clothes because I didn't know what kind of child I would be getting but I think one of my dresses should fit you fine, I'll get you one and leave it outside of the door. Tomorrow we'll go and get you some clothes of your own." With that, Aerith left the room and closed the door.

Kyn looked down at the tub, unsure of what exactly to do. She got down on her knees and tried turning the right knob. Water came from the tap, making Kyn jump. After staring at the water for some time she reached out her hand to check the water. Kyn felt the heat and jerked her hand back. Now she reached over and turned on the left knob. Kyn tried the water again and found that it was quite pleasant. It was then that she remembered that she had to put the cork in so she did just that. She watched, amazed as the water filled the tub.

Once the water was as high as she wanted, she turned the knobs the other direction and the water stopped running. Kyn took off her ripped shirt and her dirt covered shorts and she went into the water. She flinched at first from the abnormal water temperature but she soon relaxed and slid into the tub.

Kyn looked up at the ceiling, just soaking and tracing the cracks in the paint with her eyes. After some time, Kynthia sat up and grabbed the soap that Aerith showed her before.

Kyn looked at the strange rock for a little bit and then she began to rub it against her skin. A sweet smell came to Kyn's nose as she rubbed it against her arms making her smile. She did her legs, back and chest, then rinsed, before she picked up the bottle of shampoo.

She turned it around in her hands many times, trying to find a way to get the cleaning gel out. After flipping it around for about the 10th time she noticed that there was a small cylinder on top of the bottle with an indent in it. Kyn put her thumb in the indent and lifted up. Part of the cylinder went up and there was a little hole in the middle of it. Kyn could not help but to take a quick sniff of it, it smelled even better then the soap. Kyn turned the bottle upside down, put her hand under it and, acting on instinct, squeezed the bottle. A blue gel came out of it along with the nice smell. Kyn remembered Aerith saying that it was for her hair. She put it in and moved it around. Soon a bubble like substance dripped from her hair.

Kyn ducked her head under water and moved her fingers through her long locks to get out the suds. When Kyn resurfaced, she looked around and looked with disgust at the now brown water. Kyn reached forward and felt around for the cork. She felt something slightly rubber and pulled, immediately the water started to decrees.

Kynthia got out of the tub, grabbed a towel from a rack and dried herself. Next she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door. Kyn looked down and saw that beside the door was a dress. She picked the dress up and closed the door.

Kyn looked at the dress; it was a simple yellow dress with some white flowers stitched on the bottom right. After some time turning it around Kyn figured out that to put it on she just had to throw it over her like a shirt.

When she put it on Kyn opened the door again and walked out. Suddenly Kyn smelt something in the halls; it was so good that it made her mouth water. Following her nose, Kyn made her way to the source.

She soon found herself in the kitchen, Aerith stirring something in a pot.

"Well you took a long enough bath," Aerith said, turning to Kyn and giving her a smile. "Although you _were_ very dirty."

Kynthia looked down shamefully again. "Sorry."

Aerith looked at Kyn sternly. "Again, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault that you were that way. Believe me; you won't be in that condition again as far as I can help it. Now," Aerith went to some cupboards took out a plate, put some noodles on it, some sauce on the noodles and set the meal on a table. "I bet you haven't had a good meal in a long time, so eat up."

Kyn knew that Aerith was wrong; she had just had a very good breakfast just that morning, but she did not feel like correcting her new mother. Kyn sat down on a chair in front of the plate of food and picked up a fork. She put the fork into the mass and pulled up; some noodles with the red sauce came up with it. Kyn put the dangling noodles into her mouth and bit down.

Kyn's eyes widened as her taste buds exploded with the flavor of the food in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

"You like?" Aerith asked with a smile.

Kyn nodded and put a couple more forks full into her mouth. Aerith had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Don't eat too much too fast," Aerith chided. "You'll choke if you do."

Kynthia immediately stop shoving food into her mouth and actually stared to chew again. She was about to wipe some sauce off of her mouth with her sleeve when Aerith tapped her on the shoulder.

"I suggest using this." Aerith said smiling, handing her a cloth.

Kyn looked at the cloth; she then took it and wiped her mouth with it. Aerith's smile brightened and she went to get herself a plate of food. The flower women sat down and began to eat.

Silence, once again, came over the two. Kyn looked over at her new mother; the older women seemed to be struggling with something. Just after she finished her forkful, Aerith asked. "So did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, I did." Kyn answered.

"Did you have any troubles?"

"No."

"What do you think of my house so far?"

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"Good…. Are you happy so far?"

"Very… Say, what is this stuff called?"

"It's called spaghetti."

"It's very good."

"I'm glad you like my cooking." Aerith said with another smile.

By now, both Kyn and Aerith were done their meals and Aerith was putting the plates in the sink. Kynthia, by Aerith's orders, was putting the sauce and noodles in separate containers. Kyn then put the containers into the fridge (Aerith told her the name) and looked at the older women. Aerith turned around and gave her daughter a smile.

"If you want, you can go out back and look at my flowers. They're upstairs." Aerith offered.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Kyn asked, confused.

"I'll meet you up there; I just have to finish these dishes. Personally I think that you should explore a little on your own too. Don't worry, I'll be up there soon."

Kyn nodded and left the kitchen. She walked past the dining room and up the stairs that she had seen before. When she reached the top, her breath caught in her throat.

Different colors, hues and shades of every kind were in the room. Kyn moved slowly into the room, mesmerized by the variety of plants. Out of the thousands of plants that were in the room, Kyn was only able to recognize two; the rose and the sunflower.

"Well? What do you think?" Aerith's voiced asked from behind, startling Kyn.

"I-I-It's…" Kyn answered, or tried to answer, after her shock. "I don't really know what it is."

Aerith cocked an eyebrow. "Is it anything good?"

"Yes! Of course!" Kyn said quickly.

"Well then, that's all I need to know," Aerith laughed, and bent down to smell some white and pink flowers.

"Amaryllis," She explained. "New boyfriends like to give these to their girl. Well, at least the boyfriends that truly love the girl they're dating."

"Okay…" Kyn said, not completely meaning it.

"Don't worry, you'll understand the more you work," Aerith said with a smile. An idea seemed to hit her. "You know I should have a flower sale, to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kyn asked, once again confused.

"Celebrate me getting you of course." Aerith laughed.

Kyn shifted from foot to foot. "You don't have to, I'm not that important."

"Kynthia, as long you stay in my house you will never speak that way again," Aerith said softly but with sure firmness. "Now, what is you favorite flower?"

Kyn was surprised by the sternness that came from her new mother, she quickly answered, "Sunflowers."

"Sunflowers? An odd pick I must say, why sunflowers?" Aerith could not help but ask.

Kynthia blushed slightly and looked down. "Back at the orphanage, there was a sunflower in the basement. When I saw it… I wanted nothing more then to keep that flower living forever so that I could always look at it. I did everything I could possibly do for it; I gave it water whenever I could and open windows so that it could get some sunlight. I did that for about seven weeks." She sighed. "Then Leblanc found it and she had it de-rooted. She called it a 'sunflower', that's how I know the name."

Kyn hugged herself. "I felt terrible when they got rid of that flower. I grew so attached to it."

Aerith looked sadly at her new daughter. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kyn shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, it was just a plant."

"Not to you it wasn't and for that I'm sorry," Aerith sighed sadly. "Well, that's the past and this is the present. What happened back there has nothing to do with what's happening now or what is to come," She put her hand on Kyn's shoulder. "I hope you know that."

Kyn nodded. "I do understand but… there's no way I can forget about what happened there."

"I know you can't, and don't try. Just make sure you don't let it interfere with what is happening now," Aerith looked around at the flowers. "Well, enough of these sad topics. Want to see the rest of these flowers?"

"Yes!" Kyn said excitedly, making Aerith laugh again.

Aerith showed Kynthia many flowers, roses, tulips forget-me-nots and many more that she had either forgotten or had names that she could not pronounce. Aerith show Kyn her sunflowers and she realized that she cared for hers very poorly. When they finished, they walked down stairs and Aerith looked at Kyn.

"So, are you tired? If you are you can go to your room." Aerith asked.

"I kind of am," Kyn said shrugging. "It's been a hectic day."

Aerith gave a knowing smile. "If you think today was hectic, just wait until tomorrow."

Kyn gave Aerith a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," The older woman answered and walked back into the kitchen.

Kyn went in her room, _her_ room, and laid down on her bed. Even though the most comfortable thing she had ever been on, she had trouble sleeping. Maybe to Aerith it wasn't hectic, but to her it was.

The day began just like any other, running from Seifer and his gang, getting beat to a pulp and casing trouble for both her and Leblanc. Then suddenly, an Angel in the form of a brown haired woman with emerald eyes came and made her feel the only speck of love she had ever felt. When the Angel left, Kyn thought that she would never see her again. Then she was sent to Leblanc where she not only saw the Angel again but was also to be adopted by her! Kynthia sighed in the darkness and turned to her side.

That night, she did not dream.

* * *

The sun beat down on to Aerith's room, waking the flower woman up. She stretched her arms and gave a yawn. Looking at the clock beside her bed she saw that it was 9:32. Aerith pulled the covers off of her and walked to her closet. She opened the doors and took out a pink dress with white frills at the bottom. She put the dress on, along with underwear and a bra, and sat down in front of her mirror and started to put a pink ribbon in her hair. She also put her hair in a criss-cross style and went out of her room.

She went into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. _'Hmm, should I make eggs or pancakes,'_ Aerith thought. _'I had eggs a couple of days ago and I don't think Kynthia have had pancakes before. Pancakes it is then!'_

Aerith grabbed some eggs, butter and milk out of the fridge. She put the ingredients on the counter and opened one of the lower cabinets and took out some flower. Getting out a big bowl, Aerith mixed the ingredients together until it became a thick liquid. The flower woman proceeded to take out a frying pan, turn on the heat and poured about a quarter of the batter into it. She flipped the pancake over to the other side after a while.

When Aerith finished, making four pancakes in total, she looked over at the kitchen clock which read 10:40. It was then that she noticed that a certain black haired girl was not up yet. The flower woman walked out of the kitchen and went up to her daughter's door. Aerith quietly opened the door a crack and looked in.

Kynthia was on her back, no blankets on her and chest slowly raising and lowering. She still had the yellow dress on, making Aerith laugh slightly. The flower woman left the door open and quietly went to her own room. She picked out a light blue dress with orange flowers at the bottom, folded it up neatly and carefully put it at the end of Kyn's bed. She also put a note telling her daughter to put the yellow dress into the laundry and to wear that dress today.

Aerith walked back to the kitchen, put a pancake on the plate and sat down at the table to eat. As she began her second pancake, there was a creak of the floors and Kyn appeared in the blue dress.

"Good morning," Aerith greeted. "Did you have good sleep?"

"Yes, it was the best night sleep I ever had." Kyn said with a smile.

"You have a very nice smile, you know that?" Aerith commented.

The smile went away and Kyn looked down, a blush coming to her face. "Th-thank you," Kyn responded.

"You better get used to complements," Aerith said, laughing. "You're going to get a lot of it."

Kyn's face turned even redder, she quietly grabbed a plate and a pancake and sat down. Aerith chuckled a bit. After Kyn took a bite, she asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much," Kyn answered. "You're really good at cooking."

"Why thank you," Aerith's smile widened.

"Um…I am happy that you like what I said." Kyn said, she knew that she should say something.

Aerith had to cover her mouth to keep from spitting the food in her mouth out. She forced herself to swallow and then burst out laughing. "Try just saying 'you're welcome'."

"You're welcome," Kynthia copied the older woman, and then asked. "What was wrong with what I said before?"

"Nothing," Aerith said, calming down. "It's just not what most people say and if you had said to anyone else, they would stare at you or worse."

Kyn nodded. "I understand, I'll keep that in mind."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Aerith suggested. "The only way you're really going to get all this is by experience and you'll get that as you live." After a slight pause she added.

"Also, today we're going to go shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?" Kyn asked, putting in another piece of pancake.

"For clothes, of course. You can't always be wearing my stuff, you know?"

"I guess," Kyn said shrugging "But won't it be a lot of money?"

"I've already prepared for it," Aerith said smiling. "I've been saving money for clothes. I have also saved up for a few other things, like decorations for you're room and everything. I didn't know what kind of child I would be getting, so I didn't buy anything and saved up so that the child could decide what he or she wanted."

Kyn nodded. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you finish off your breakfast," Aerith answered. "Better finish it soon, the earlier we get this done, the more I can show you around here."

Kyn did as Aerith asked and finished her breakfast quickly. When she finished, Aerith put the dishes into the sink and walked to the front door. The flower woman put on her boots and looked to her daughter and then realized that Kyn didn't have shoes.

"Just another thing to buy," Aerith mumbled and pushed some sandals in front of Kyn. "Wear these until we get some shoes of your own."

Kyn tilted her head at the sandals but put them on with out complaint. Aerith nodded herself and walked to the car, Kyn doing the same.

After 10 minutes, Aerith stopped her car in the parking lot of the Destiny Island Mall and got out. Aerith closed the door and started walking to the mall. She stopped when she realized that a certain black haired girl wasn't following her. The flower women turned and saw Kyn staring in awe at the building. Holding back a laugh, Aerith called over. "Hey, do you want new clothes or not?"

Kyn shook her head and ran to Aerith, mumbling a 'sorry'. Aerith just smiled and told her to be more aware of her surroundings.

Mother and daughter went inside the mall. Aerith looked around for stores that would sell good clothes while Kyn was just looking around in amazement.

"Let's see where should we go first," Aerith thought out loud. "Stitches have nice clothes but not so nice prices, Old Navy isn't that bad but those clothes aren't the best. Then there's American Eagle but that has high prices and bad clothes. There is Target…yes I think we'll go there for you clothes. Come on Kyn."

Aerith made her way to Target, Kyn following close behind her like a loyal dog. They got there and Aerith led the way to the womens' section. The flower women looked back and smiled as Kyn stared in amazement at the clothes. Aerith got to the womens' section and immediately started to look through a rack of shirts.

"Now," she said to Kyn. "I'm going to get you some shirts and pants for around the house and leisure time. We're going to have to get you dresses for work but that's in another part in the store so we'll worry about leisure clothes for now. So, what do you like?"

"I…don't really know," Kyn answered honestly. "It's been awhile since anyone has asked me that."

"Well, if you see anything you like tell me and if I picked anything you don't like tell me that too," Aerith said while pulling out two shirts, one dark blue and the other red with strips. "Which one do you like?"

"Um, the blue one's nice," Kyn said uncertainly.

"I thought so too! Ok, you hold on to this and I'll do some more hunting." Aerith said, giving the shirt to Kyn.

Soon, Kyn was holding about 15 shirts and 8 pairs of pants while Aerith led the way to the changing room. When they got there, Aerith ordered her daughter to go into one of the rooms and changed into shirts and pants she thought would look good together. Aerith also added that if the clothes didn't fit not to try to make them fit.

As Kyn made her way into one of the rooms, Aerith sat down on a bench and picked up a magazine to read while waiting. She was in the middle of an article about child care when someone called her name.

"Aerith! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Aerith looked up to see a woman with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Tifa," Aerith greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Tifa smiled and sat down next to her friend. "I wanted to see the kid you got so I went to your house but you weren't there. So then I figured that you would be buying stuff for her/him and I've been all over this mall looking for you guys."

"Sorry, didn't know you'd want to take a visit," Aerith said with a laugh.

"Don't worry," Tifa said with a laugh of her own. "Speaking of the kid, where is he/she?"

"_She_ is in the change room right now, though she has been in there for a while."

Tifa was about to say something when another voice called out. "What do you think?"

The two females turned to see Kyn wearing a brown shirt with a golden tree on it and blue jeans with purple and white flowers on it. Aerith smiled.

"Very good, Kynthia," Aerith commented, making sure to say her name. "You look very good in that outfit. Did you have any problems with the clothes?"

"A bit, some of the pants wouldn't fit me."

"Okay, we'll have to see some more pants," Aerith turned to Tifa who was staring at Kyn. "What do you think, Tifa?"

Tifa didn't say anything for a while, then she suddenly got up and exclaimed. "Oh my Gosh, you are so pretty! Your name is Kyn, right!? I'm Tifa, a friend of Aerith!"

Kyn blushed deeply, looked down and whispered a 'hello'. Aerith gave a small smile behind the two girls' backs.

Tifa blinked a couple times then turned to Aerith with a sigh. "Aerith, didn't Cloud and I tell you _not_ to get a shy kid?"

Aerith gave shrug. "She was the best kid they had there. It may not look like it but she's the best one for me."

Tifa gave another sigh but turned back to Kyn with a smile. "Well in any case, she's a very pretty girl and I'm sure she'll warm up."

Kyn's blushed deepened. "Sorry but I'm not really pretty. Really I'm not."

Tifa stared at her again and then she pulled her into a tight hug saying. "Oh my Gosh you're so cute when you blush, no, you're always cute! Don't beat yourself up, your one of the nicest looking girls I've ever seen. Oh how I wish that I had you for my own."

Kyn hardly listened to what Tifa said as she struggled to get away from the women's crushing embrace. She finally stopped but Kyn was still tense. Aerith laughed and told Tifa with a smile, "She's not use to compliments or signs of affection. Right now I'm teaching her to accept them but I'm afraid that will take awhile. For now, please let go of her."

Tifa gave a laugh of her own and let go of the girl who was starting to struggle again. "Okay but you better teach her fast, I want to give her some more compliments. Though it's cute to see her blush."

Kyn glared at the other women, making Aerith laugh harder.

"She means well, Kyn," Aerith explained. "There's no need to be angry at her. There is nothing wrong with someone liking you."

Kyn looked at her mother then put her head down shamefully. "Sorry, I don't mean to ungrateful."

Aerith waved it away with her hand. "Don't you worry about it, now why don't you try on another pair of shirts and pants?"

Soon Kyn had tried on all the clothes, each time Tifa exclaimed how good she looked in them. The three females (Tifa wanted to come) then made their way to the dress section of the store, also making a quick trip to the under garments. There Aerith and Tifa picked out dresses, most of them green, for Kyn to wear to work. Finally when they went to the cashier they had with them 12 shirts, 5 pairs of pants, 6 dresses and a few ladies under garments.

"Well that was fun," Tifa commented as they exited the store. "Is there anything else Kyn needs?"

"Yes, shoes," Aerith answered. "She should get one pair for work and one pair for walks and things."

"Sure, why don't we go to Sport Mart? It has good shoes, a bit expensive, but good none the less."

"Very well," Aerith agreed and turned to Kyn who had her head down. An idea came to Aerith as she turned to back Tifa.

"Hey Tifa," The flower women said. "Why don't you take Kyn to get some new shoes?"

Tifa and Kyn looked at her; Tifa's eyes had happiness in them while Kyn's were filled with horror and pleading.

"Of course!" Tifa shouted, grabbing Kyn's wrist. "I'll get her the best shoes possible. Come on Kyn!"

As Tifa dragged (literally _dragged_) her daughter by Aerith, she whispered. "Don't worry it'll be worth it."

Kynthia looked at Aerith and actually started to walk a bit. Aerith smiled and made her way to Jewels.

The person at the counter greeted Aerith as she walked in the store. "Aerith, it's been awhile since you've been in here, hasn't?"

"Yes, it has been, Kat," Aerith greeted back.

"So what brings you here after so long a time?" Kat asked, leaning down on the counter.

"Well, I'm looking for a 'tag' of sorts."

Kat tilted her head in confusion. "'Tag'? Sorry Aerith but we don't sell dog and cat stuff."

"No, no," Aerith said, shaking her head. "Not that kind of tag! I mean like choker or girl necklace."

Kat smiled. "I think I see what you're getting at. I also believe I know the perfect thing, here." Kat reached in the case and pulled out a choker.

"It's perfect!" Aerith exclaimed. "I'll take it."

"Thought you would," Kat said with a smirk. "That'll be $25.50 please."

Aerith paid the amount, put the choker in a bag and made her way to Sport Mart. She didn't have to Sport Mart for she met up with Tifa and Kyn halfway there. Tifa was still dragging her daughter but was also holding two bags with the other hand.

"Found the shoes!" Tifa shouted happily, holding up the bags. "Little Kyn here tried to sneak away while I was looking at the shoes but she didn't get far."

Kyn sighed and asked. "Can you please let go of me now?"

"Sure," Tifa said cheerfully, letting go of the girl's wrist. Kyn immediately went to Aerith's side, brushing her arm against her mother.

"I'm jealous, that's all I can say," Tifa laughed.

"Well maybe you should adopt a child." Aerith suggested.

"No, I think I'll just borrow Kyn ever now and then," Tifa said and then laughed as Kyn went closer to Aerith. "Don't worry Kyn; I'll try to be better next time we meet."

"Well we better get going; do you want to join us for lunch Tifa?" Aerith asked her friend.

Tifa shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I have something that needs to be done around this time, see ya later." Tifa gave a wave good-bye and walked away.

Kyn gave sigh of relief and Aerith started to laugh. "She really does mean well, Kynthia. Don't worry about it too much."

"You weren't the one that she dragged through this building," Kyn said bitterly.

Aerith sighed. "I guess I should have said something about that, I'll talk to Tifa about next time we met," Aerith turned to other direction and added. "Well, we should be going."

Kyn nodded and followed her mother out of the mall. They went to the car and before they got in, Aerith asked. "So, which day did you think was more hectic, today or yesterday?"

"To be completely honest, I still think that yesterday was more hectic," Kynthia answered bluntly.

"Well, I just thought you may find this day busier than yesterday," Aerith said, and reached down into the bag but stopped. _'No,' _Aerith thought. _'I'm going to save that for later.'_

So the flower women got into the car, turned on the engine and drove home.

* * *

When the car stopped in the drive way, Kyn got out and helped Aerith with carrying the bags of clothes into the house. Aerith unlocked the door and told Kyn to put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Where am I going to put this stuff in my room?" Kyn asked Aerith.

"I have quite a few hangers that you could put your shirts and pants on," Aerith answered. "As for your bras and underwear you should put them in the dresser. Put them in whatever drawer you want."

Kyn nodded, picked up some of the clothes and carried them to her room. There, Aerith gave her about twenty hangers and taught her how to hang up her clothes. Kyn didn't really get it and the clothes often fell off but Aerith was kind and patient. After the two females got the clothes to stay up Aerith asked Kyn if she would like to see the other flowers that were in the ruined church.

"Yes," Kyn answered quickly. "I would like that very much!"

"Thought so," Aerith commented with a smirk. "These are the flowers that I don't sell; it's just my own personal garden. You're going to be one of the only people who have seen it."

Kyn gave a bright smile as she followed the older women out of the house. Aerith lead the way to the front of the building and pushed open a door that was rotting on its hinges.

The inside was green like the stone; almost all of the roof and glass in the windows was gone and up ahead was a fairly big circle of yellow and white flowers. Kyn was in a trance like state as she walked to the flowers. She got to the big circle, bent down and lightly touched one of the flowers. Aerith walked over and bent down next to Kyn.

"So, what do you think?" Aerith asked.

Kynthia shook her head. "Words can not describe these flowers, at least no words that I know of, sorry."

The flower women gave a kind smile. "Not being able to find words to describe something is one of the best compliments I could get, thank you."

Kyn blushed and Aerith could not help but laugh. "Tifa's right, you are cute when you blush."

The blush went away and Kyn gave a small smile. "You know, I don't mind too much when you say that….Mom."

Aerith took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, tears coming out of the corners. Kyn started to panic.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, standing up. "I didn't mean…I was only…I just wanted…I thought."

"Kyn, Kynthia it's okay," Aerith laughed, standing up as well. "These are just tears of joy."

"Tears of joy? What are those?" Kyn asked confused.

Aerith shook her head. "People can cry for happiness too. You see, ever since I was little I wanted someone to call me mom. I was so determined to have kids; you can only imagine how heartbroken I was when they told that I couldn't have kids for fear of my life. For years I've been saving up money to adopt a child and to buy them thing they would need. And now, now someone has called me mom, just when I thought it would never happen!"

Kyn stared at her mother and then gave a smile. "You're well come!"

"You're a fast learner, Kynthia," Aerith laughed. "I'm so glad that I went through that door!"

Kyn walked up to Aerith and, after a slight pause, wrapped her arms around the Aerith and squeezed a bit. "Am I doing this right?" Kyn asked, looking up.

Aerith's smile brightened and she put her own arms around Kyn. "Yes, this is what we call a 'hug'. It is given when you or someone else is feeling bad and you want to make them feel better. It can also be given to say 'hello' or 'good-bye' to someone you really like."

"Or when someone feels like squeezing the air out of you." Kyn mumbled, remembering Tifa's 'hug'.

Aerith chuckled a bit and sat down on one of the benches, patting the spot to her as permission for Kyn to sit down. Kyn did what was asked of her and for a while there was silence but a peaceful silence that gave comfort to both mother and daughter.

Finally, remembering something she had said to herself before, Kyn looked over to Aerith and asked. "Mom, what's a church?"

Aerith gave a short laugh. "Should have known you would have asked, after everything else," Aerith thought for a bit then answered. "Well churches are like temples or places where people pray. Churches were made so that people could pray to Our Lord, God. It is also a safe place where people can find peace and ask forgiveness for their sins."

Kyn was even more confused, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before. So she asked. "Who is God? And why did you call him Our Lord?"

Aerith rubbed her temples. "Where am I to start? Well, I guess to put it simply; God is the one who created the Earth and everything that lives in it. He is also the one who makes us who we are."

Kyn narrowed her eyes. "So is He the one that made that man kill my family, the one that made Leblanc treat me so bad and the one who made those assistants beat on me?"

"No! Not at all," Aerith said quickly. "He's not the one that brings out the evil in people, the devil does that. The devil is the root of all evil in the world."

"Tell me; is God powerful?" Kyn asked.

"Yes, very powerful. He is the one that made humans and the world."

"Then why doesn't God kill the devil? Wouldn't that solve the world's problems?"

"He will, in time Kynthia."

"Why in time?" Kyn asked bitterly. "Why couldn't He have done it before my family was murdered? Why did he send me to the Backhouse? Why didn't he stop the attendants from beating on me?"

"He was the one that led me to you," Aerith pointed out. "Not to mention that since you have been in such terrible conditions; you have learn to grateful and to happy with the things you have."

Kyn remained silent and Aerith gave a sigh. Sliding her arm over her shoulders, Aerith said. "You don't have to believe in Him, you know? I understand that you have been through a lot and I understand. But, to be honest, I really believe that God put you in the Backhouse so that you would become a better person. Now that you have lived in one of the worst conditions possible, you will learn to appreciate things that most people would ignore and from that you will to be kind to people who have also gone through unfortunate conditions."

Kyn sat there thinking, she then rested her head on Aerith's shoulder. "I don't really know, you could be right and you could be wrong. In any case I don't care, like you said that's the past and it has no effect on what is happing now or in the future. All I know is that I'm happy and that you're the one who made me that way."

Aerith smiled and started to pet Kyn's now clean hair. "Just one more question for now; do you believe in anything?"

"I believe in angels," Kyn answered then added quickly so that she wouldn't ask. "Don't ask me why, I just do."

Aerith smiled. "That's good, at least you believe in something. That's all I wanted to know."

Kynthia smiled back and, after so long again, she was truly happy.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry I took me so long, I like to think. :)**

**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed in the last chapter (I got more with that one chapter then my other stroy that has five!). I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible and if you want me to write faster then you'll give me good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy cameos, I only own Kyn.**


	3. Left of Center: Part 1

**Left of Center****: Part 1**

Kynthia's day started abruptly with a firm hand shaking her.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Aerith said. "Today's the day you begin work."

Kyn groaned and sat up, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kyn muttered. "I'll get dressed and be ready soon."

Aerith gave a kind smile. "Breakfast will be ready when you are." She said and walked out of the room.

As Kyn watched her mother leave, she got out of her bed and went over to the closet. She opened the wooden doors and looked through her newly acquired clothes. Kyn picked out a dark blue dress with some pockets on the front and a strap that went around the waist. Kyn put the dress on her bed, walked over to the dresser and, after taking her other clothes off, put on some undergarments. Kynthia then put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror that Aerith had put in the room.

Kyn didn't think she looked bad in the dress. She saw how her hair went down her back and thought about maybe doing something with it. Kyn made a mental note to ask Aerith for some help later on.

Kyn walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. As she entered, the strong scent of bacon hit her nose and made her mouth water.

"Good morning Kynthia," Aerith greeted as Kyn came in the kitchen. "Did you have a good sleep? Sorry about waking you up but I wanted you to have breakfast before you went to work."

"I slept very well, a lot better than I have in a few years." Kyn answered, sitting down on a chair.

"Good to hear it," Aerith said and a smile came to her face as she looked down on her daughter. "I like it when you wear blue; it brings out your eyes."

Kyn blushed slightly and looked down. "There's nothing special about my eyes," she mumbled.

"It seems I still have a lot of work to do," Aerith sighed but smiled again. "But I think it'll be fun."

Kyn allowed a small smile to cross her face as she thought about how Aerith is going to get her to accept compliments. She really didn't care what they were, unless they involved Tifa.

"Well what do you know?" Aerith said with a chuckle. "Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. With a smile like that, I must be doing something right."

Kynthia stared at her mother, not realizing until then that the smile she let across her face was a bit bigger then she thought. She immediately erased the grin and looked down at her empty plate. Aerith saw this and sighed but did not press the matter.

The flower women grabbed Kyn's plate and put a couple pieces of bacon and eggs on it. "Eat up," Aerith ordered. "I don't want you to be starving on your feet while you're with a customer."

Kyn nodded and broke the yoke of her egg. "So, what do I have to do in a flower shop?" She asked before putting the egg into her mouth.

Aerith shrugged. "It's not too bad; you just mostly walk around and tell people what flower to buy. The only hard part is to memorize what flower symbolizes what; and you'll get to know that the more you work with me.

"The real work is actually done here. This is where we're going to have to water the flowers, feed them, collect seeds to replant and to make sure they're at their healthiest. But like the memorizing, you'll do fine the more you work here."

Kyn nodded again, putting the second egg into her mouth. "So, basically, I just have to tell people what and what not to buy. But how do I know what to tell them?"

"Once again, we're back to the memorizing," Aerith said with a smile. "For instance: if someone is looking to give flowers to their lover they'll usually buy roses to since it means love. Or if someone wants to get some flowers to congratulate another person, then they may want a variety of flowers that mean many different things. Or someone may just want some flowers to spruce up their home; in which case they usually know what kind of flowers they want."

Kyn nodded once again and finished up the rest of her breakfast. She picked the plate up and put it into the sink with a few other dishes. "Are you going to do these now?" Kyn asked. "I can do these for you if you want."

"Thank you very much, Kyn," Aerith said. "But we don't have to do these right now. We should get going."

Aerith put her plate into the sink and made her way to the front door. Kyn followed close behind. When she got there she put on her new working shoes. Aerith chuckled a bit at this and opened the door before her daughter could.

Before Kynthia could get into the car, Aerith said. "Hey Kyn, hold on a sec."

Kyn paused, hand hovering over the door handle, and looked up at the flower woman. "What is it, Mom?"

Aerith smiled at her new title and said, "Well, I bought you something yesterday when you were away with Tifa," This made Kyn flinch. "But I wanted to save it for this moment."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kyn muttered.

"I know," Aerith sighed. "But I wanted to get you something anyways. It's nothing too much, just a little thing to show you that you're mine now." She laughed as if she told a joke.

"What is it?" Kyn asked, very confused.

"Here, just take it," Aerith said, putting something into her hand.

Kyn looked at her mother for a bit then looked down at what was in her hand. She gasped.

It was a choker that had a bright yellow sunflower. The sunflower had a deep brown middle and a silver lining on each petal and a black leather string. Along the leather string, on small metal balls with holes in them, were emerald green leaves also traced in silver.

Kyn looked at her gift and back up at her mother. "Th-Thank you," she whispered, holding on harder to the metal flower. "Thank you so much."

Aerith smiled kindly. "No problem, it was the least I could do, now let me put it on you."

Kyn gratefully gave Aerith the choker and lifted her hair so that the flower woman could put the necklace on her neck. Aerith put the choker around Kyn's head clicked the two pieces together to make it stay on. Kyn turned around and asked her mother, "Well, what do you think?"

Aerith gently lift the metal flower head and smiled. "I think it looks very good on you," she commented. "I must say, Kat knows how to pick them."

"Who's Kat?" Kyn asked, confused.

"A friend of mine, she runs a cheap jewelry store in the mall." Aerith explained.

"Oh, well then yeah, she does know how to pick stuff," Kyn said.

"First of all it's 'things'," Aerith chided. "Second we should really get going."

Kyn nodded and got inside the car. She put on her seat belt as Aerith went around the other side and also came in. She turned the key in the ignition and drove Kyn to her first day of work.

Aerith stopped the car in front of a little building with brown bricks and a green roof. She parked the car in parking lot next to it. Aerith got out of the car and waited for her daughter to do the same.

Kynthia got out of the car and looked over at the building that had a few flowers in the front window.

"I know it's not much," Aerith said, walking up to her store. "But it's mine and the rents cheap so I can sell my flowers cheaply too."

"I think it is very nice looking." Kyn commented.

Aerith smiled down at Kyn. "That's what I love about you Kyn," she said. "Except when it's about yourself, you like to say good things."

"I do?" Kyn asked.

"Yes, you do," Aerith answered, laughing. "You may not have realized it, but you do."

Kyn chuckled a bit at the comment and walked up to the flower shop. "So, um, what is your shop called anyway?"

"Eden's Garden," Aerith answered. "It's named after a special garden in the Bible, which is a book that teaches us of our Lord."

"More like your Lord, I don't really believe in Him." Kyn mumbled.

Aerith smiled kindly and patted Kyn's shoulder. "And after all you've been through I don't blame you at all," she said and walked on ahead to the shop. "Now, let's get this flower shop open!"

Aerith took out her store key and opened the door. As she walked in, she called out to Kyn, "Would you mind taking the tulips and crocus outside?"

"Sure," Aerith heard Kyn call back and heard the sounds of a vase being moved.

Aerith went to cash register and counted the money in it so that she could tab for today. After the count, she went to a vase of irises and picked it up to carry it out. Near the door Aerith saw Kyn staring at some of the flowers.

"What's the matter?" Aerith asked, putting down her vase.

"Um, what does a crocus look like again?" Kyn asked, turning to Aerith.

"They're the yellow and purple ones," Aerith answered, pointing to the right vase. "Well, really they're snow crocus' but I'm sure even in this hot place people will like them."

"I think they look nice," Kyn commented.

"Of course _you_ would think that, Kyn," Aerith said with a laugh. "Remember what I said?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kyn said unsurely but picked up the vase and carried it outside.

Aerith sighed and took her vase out. As she put the pot of flowers down a voiced called out, "Hey there Aerith, got any new flowers today?"

The flower woman turned to see a girl with auburn red hair, wearing a white shirt with a blue tie and mini skirt. Aerith smiled and answered back, "No I don't Kairi, sorry."

Kairi smiled and walked over to smell some of the laid out flowers. "Oh well," she said as she bent down. "I guess I'll just have to wait a bit longer."

"That you do." Aerith said with a laugh.

"Hey, where do I put these?" Kyn called out within the shop.

Aerith turned to see her daughter with a big vase of tulips in her arms. Kairi also turned and a confused expression crossed her face.

"Just put them by the crocus'," Aerith answered

Kyn did what was asked of her. After she set them down, Kairi asked, "Since when do you hire help?"

"She's not hired help," Aerith explained. "She's my new daughter. Say hi Kyn."

Kynthia turned to Kairi and mumbled a sigh of, 'Hello'. Kairi tilted her head, even more confused.

"Your daughter?" Kairi asked. "When did you get daughter?"

"A couple of days ago," Aerith answered. "Didn't I tell you I was adopting? No, I guess I didn't."

Kairi sighed and went over to Kyn. "Hey there, my name's Kairi and your name's Kyn, right?" Kairi introduced, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, my name's Kynthia but everyone calls me Kyn," Kyn answered, looking confused at the hand. "Why do you have your hand out? You want to fight or something?"

Kairi jerked her hand back and shouted, "Heck no!! Why in this world would I want to do that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kyn said, shrugging. "You don't look like you could even last five seconds in fight. I really don't know why you would want to fight."

Aerith sighed. "As you may have noticed, Kyn isn't up to date with now- a- day's gestures," she explained, then walked in front of Kyn with her hand out. "Now Kyn, when someone comes to you with their hand out like this, you're supposed to shake. This is the customary greeting, try it."

Kyn took Aerith's hand and shook it up and down slowly.

"See?" Aerith said, and then gestured to Kairi. "Now why don't we try this again, Kairi."

Kairi walked closer to Kyn and held her hand out. Kyn once again took it and moved it up and down.

"Interesting," was all that Kairi could say. She let go of Kyn's hand and turned to Aerith. "Well I better get going to school now, see ya"

"Bye, come back later." Aerith called after Kairi.

Kyn turned to Aerith with a confused face. "What's school?" she asked.

Aerith sighed again. "It's a place where kids around your age go to learn," She explained. "Usually it's mandatory that kids attend but I don't think it'll matter too much if you don't go. You can always just work at my flower shop."

Kyn nodded but seemed deep in thought.

After some time Aerith and Kyn had set up all the flowers that they needed. Aerith was now teaching her daughter how to work the cash register. "And when they give you the money, count it and press how much they gave you on the keyboard," she explained. "The machine will tell you what to give back, got it?"

"Yeah," Kyn said nodding. "I think I do, it seems simple enough."

Aerith smiled and patted Kyn's shoulder. "If you have trouble or questions just ask me, okay?"

Kyn nodded again and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Now we play the waiting game," Aerith said with a chuckle. "And while we do, you can help me clean this shop a little."

Mother and daughter worked together to clean the little flower shop. Aerith had to often tell Kyn to be careful around some of the vases on the stools but luckily she didn't break one. After the cleaning of the shop, Aerith thought that they should go check on the flowers outside. When they went out, they saw Tifa and a man with blonde spiky hair. He wore a black jacket and some jeans.

At the site of Tifa, Kyn tried to run back into the shop but Aerith grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hello there, Tifa and Cloud," Aerith called out. "This is a bit of a surprise, but a nice one."

Tifa and Cloud turned at the mentioned of their names. Tifa smiled at Kyn and called over, "Hey there girl! Did you miss me?"

"NO!!" Kyn growled, glaring at the older women.

"Kyn, you should not talk to other people like that," Aerith chided. She then turned to Tifa. "I'm sorry about that Tifa; it's just that Kyn didn't really like what you did to her yesterday."

"What did you do this time Tifa?" Cloud asked. "This kid seems pretty upset."

"Well I did kind of drag her halfway through the mall," Tifa said, rubbing the back of her head. "And hug her kind of tightly."

"And by 'kind of tightly', you mean 'squeeze the breath right out of her', right?" Cloud commented.

"In any case, it's not like I did anything _that_ bad," Tifa continued. "Is it really my fault that I like her and think she's cute?"

"Yes," Kyn muttered.

"Anyways," Aerith sighed. "Tifa please don't do that again and Kyn apologize to Tifa."

Kyn sighed herself and bowed a bit to Tifa. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Noting to it," Tifa said cheerfully. "By the way, this is Cloud." She grabbed Cloud and pulled him closer to her.

"Hey there Sin," Could raised one hand in greeting. "It's nice to see you."

Kyn nodded to Cloud. "It's nice to meet you too but my name is Kyn, not Sin."

Could look at her then smiled. "I see. Sorry about that Kyn. It seems I was told the wrong information."

"Yes, it does doesn't it." Tifa said with a nervous chuckle.

Aerith smiled kindly and gestured to the flowers laid out. "So are you two interested in buying a flower?"

"Sure, since we're here," Cloud said with a shrug. "I'll take my usual."

"You're the business woman when you can make a sale, hey Aerith?" Tifa laughed. "I think I'll a lily."

"Kyn," Aerith said, turning and smiling at her daughter. "Would you please give these two nice people a lily and a white rose?"

"Okay…" Kyn said, unsure if she could remember what the flowers looked liked.

Kyn looked around the many vases and tried to figure out which one was the one Tifa and Cloud wanted. The white rose was simple enough, since it was just a rose that was white; she picked one up and handed it to the blond haired man. The lily, however, was harder for her to find. Kyn looked between the vases and, trusting her instinct, picked up an orange flower whose petals dropped down its side. She held it up to Tifa and asked, "Is this the one you wanted?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's a lily alright. You did pretty well," the woman said.

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" Aerith said, smiling proudly.

Kyn turned and noticed the smile. She looked down and gave a small smile, feeling good about herself.

Aerith chuckled at Kyn's action and told her two friends, "That'll be five munny."

Cloud reached into his pocket, pulled out the right amount of munny and handed it to Aerith.

"Thank you for your service," he said with a smirk.

Aerith blushed and laughed a bit. "Any time, Cloud."

Cloud chuckled himself and turned to Kyn. "It was very nice seeing you Kyn; I hope we can meet again," he said to the shy girl.

Kyn nodded and said, "Yes, I hope we can meet again, too."

Tifa put an arm around Cloud, pointed at herself and asked, "What about me Kyn?"

Kynthia was about to yell something but then stopped and said instead, "Yeah…I hope we can meet again too."

Aerith smiled and gave an approving nod. Tifa laughed and said, "Well we better get going, see ya later Aerith and Kyn."

Tifa walked away, pulling Cloud after her. Kyn once again sighed with relief when they went around the corner. Aerith shook her head and laughed.

"Still don't like her too much, hey?" Aerith asked.

"No, I don't." Kyn said bluntly.

"Don't worry, Kynthia," Aerith said, patting her daughter on the head. "You'll get used to Tifa. I know it took me a little bit to get use to her."

Kyn nodded and looked up at her mother with a smile. "So, I really did well?"

Aerith laughed and gave Kyn a small hug. "Yes you did, Kyn," She said. "You did great and no one is going to say differently."

Kyn nodded again and looked down the street and saw a couple of people walking towards them.

"Looks like we have a few more costumers," Kyn commented.

Aerith looked in Kyn's direction and smiled. "Yes, it seems we do."

For the next few hours, Aerith and Kyn went around the little flower shop, helping people find flowers or to grab something from the back. Aerith was glad to see that her daughter was working hard and was learning fairly quickly. Kyn did sometimes pick the wrong flowers or get angry at some customers, but that was usually settled with the people still liking the store.

"Thank you very much for coming to Eden's Garden," Aerith said with a smile as she handed the women her roses. "Please come again."

"Only if you put that girl on a leash." The women said and walked quickly out of the store.

Aerith sighed and rubbed her temples. She opened one eye to look at Kyn who was leaning against a corner, still a bit angry at what the women said to her.

"I guess I also need to work on your patience," Aerith sighed. "One doesn't normally yell at someone who takes forever picking a flower."

"It wasn't just that," Kyn grumbled. "She also kept making comments on how I look, especially my scar."

"That's no reason to randomly yell at her and lash out." Aerith chide.

"Why not? I've done it before." Kyn pointed out.

"Sadly I know," Aerith sighed again. "But this is the real world Kyn. If you do that kind of thing you could get into some deep trouble. Not to mention what this could do to my business. That woman's going to go to all of her friends and tell them that Aerith's flower shop has a helper that has a hot temper. Then those people are going to go tell their friends and so on and so forth." Of course, heaven forbid that this woman will tell her friends that she also made rude comments to the helper.

Kyn looked at her mother for a bit and put her head down in shame. "Sorry mom, I'll try not to do it again."

"You're going to have to do more then try, but I understand," Aerith said and smiled at the girl. "Now why don't you stay in here and pick which flowers should go out next."

"Right," Kyn said, nodding and walking to some vases.

Aerith sighed again and walked out to the front to check on some of the flowers. As she bent down to look at the tulips, a deep voice behind her said, "Well, it's been awhile. Hasn't it Aerith?"

The flower woman whipped around to see a tall man with long sliver hair and blue eyes. Aerith gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Sephiroth, what are doing here!? I thought you left Destiny Island!" Aerith gasped.

Sephiroth smirked. "Now how could I leave this Island knowing that you're still on it?" he asked.

Aerith glared at Sephiroth. "Look, even though you are on this Island again, I don't want to see you around my shop, my house or my friends. Got it!?" She growled.

Sephiroth simply chuckled and said, "Aerith is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen in a while? And I travel all this way to see you."

"And why, in the name of the Lord would you want to see _me!?_" Aerith yelled.

"Oh, a few things," Sephiroth chuckled, picking up a random flower. "Like your beautiful flowers."

"I'm so sure it was because of my flowers!" Aerith said sarcastically.

"Oh? So what reason do you think I have for coming back to you?" Sephiroth asked, moving closer to the flower woman.

Just then, Kyn walked out of the store saying, "I couldn't find too much to put out but…" She stopped suddenly when she realized what was happening.

Kyn looked between Aerith and Sephiroth, not knowing what to make of the scene. Aerith smiled and, pushing Sephiroth aside, moved towards her daughter.

"Hello there Kyn," the flower woman said, smiling as if nothing had happened. "Did you find any flowers you would like to put out?"

Kyn didn't answer as she continued to stare at Sephiroth. The sliver hair stared back and asked Aerith coolly, "So, who would this brat be?"

"Her name is Kynthia," Aerith said before Kyn could retort back. "She happens to be my adopted daughter."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter, you say," he mused and gave Kynthia a mock bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what you where. I hope I didn't offend you too much."

Kynthia did not respond, still staring at Sephiroth as if trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

"Haven't taught her many manners," The sliver man grunted and straightened up. "Well I should take my leave, good-bye."

As Sephiroth went out of eye sight, Kyn turned to Aerith and asked, "Who was that?"

Aerith sighed. "That was Sephiroth. I guess you could say that we've know each other for a while, but it hasn't been pleasant."

Kyn was about to ask why, but the flower woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter though. Come on Kyn, let's close the shop down."

The girl gave a confused look for a second but did not press the matter. Aerith and her daughter worked together once again in putting the flowers away for the night, counting the money, putting some of it in a safe and many more things. Finally, mother and daughter where outside the shop with Aerith locking the door.

"Well Kyn, what did you think of your first day of work?" Aerith asked her daughter.

"I liked it for the most part," Kyn answered. "Except for a few things, it was fun!"

Aerith smiled and pull Kyn into a hug. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Kyn was a bit surprised at the sudden sign of affection and grew stiff, but then relaxed and did not fight Aerith off. Aerith chuckled and backed away to look at her daughter's face, her hands still on Kyn's shoulder.

"Now," She continued. "What do you say about going home and having some dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kyn said with a big smile, liking the sound of food awaiting her.

Aerith laughed and lead Kyn to her car. They both got in and were soon heading back to the house.

As they drove home, Aerith heard a certain song start to play and grew ridged with excitement. "Oh Kyn, I love this song!!" She said as she bent down a bit to turn the radio's volume up.

Kyn stared at the radio and then at Aerith. "Really? What is it called?"

"'Cats in the Cradle'," Aerith answered. "It's my favorite song, believe it or not."

Aerith noticed Kyn look back down at the radio and listen to the song. She smiled and sang along with the song.

"**My child arrived just the other day,**

**He came to the world in the usual way, **

**But there were to planes to catch and bills to pay,**

**He learned to walk while I was away,**

**And he was talking before I knew it and as he grew,**

**He said, 'I'm going to be like you dad, you know I'm going to be like you!"**

"**And the cats in the cradle and the sliver spoon,**

**The little boy blue and the man on the moon,**

'**When you coming home dad, I don't know when, but we'll get together then. You'll know we'll have a good time then.'"**

And so the boy grew and was disappointed by his father further but the boy didn't mind. He didn't think anything of it. Then the boy went to college and became a man and when the father suggestedthat they talk, the boy disappointed him and did something else.

"**I've long since retired, my son's moved away,**

**I called him up just the other day,**

**I said, 'I'd like to see you, if you don't mind',**

**He said, 'I'd love to dad, if I could find the time,**

**You see my new job's a hassle and the kids with the flu,**

**But it was sure nice talking to you dad, it was sure nice talking to you.'**

**And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me,**

'**He's grown up just like me,**

**My boy was just like me.'**

**And the cats in the cradle and the sliver spoon,**

**Little boy blue and the man on the moon,**

'**When you coming home son I don't know when,**

**But we'll get together then, you know we'll have a good time then.'"**

Aerith felt a tear slide down her face as the song ended. She quickly took a hand from the wheel to wipe the tear away and put it back.

"What's the matter?" Kyn asked, noticing the tear.

Aerith smiled at Kyn's observation. "Nothing's wrong Kynthia, that song always brings a tear to my eye, each and every time."

Kyn nodded and looked back out the window at the racing scenery. Soon mother and daughter returned home and as they got out of the car, Aerith asked, "So what did you think of your first day on the job?"

Kyn shrugged. "It was fun for the most part, I didn't like some of it but it was a lot better then what I use to do."

"Glad to hear it," Aerith said as the two neared the door. "And just because it's your first day, I'm gong to make you something special, something really good!"

"Even more then spaghetti?"

Aerith cloud not help the laugher that came up her throat. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I don't mean to laugh but, Kyn dear; there are more dishes in the world then spaghetti."

"Oh, sorry," Kyn said, looking down.

"You don't have to sorry," Aerith said with a grin, you just have to eat!"

"Sounds good to me!" Kynthia said before running into the house, Aerith laughing behind her.

* * *

**Well I really hope you guys enjoied this chapter, I'm so sorry it took me forever to type. There was suppose to be more to this chapter but I'd figured that it would take forever to write the other part and I just wanted to put it up! So I made this one of two parts, should work out better anyways. As always: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews make me type faster!**

Inuhoono


End file.
